I need you
by roxygoth
Summary: I have 50,000 reasons why Sadness shouldn't be allowed to stay. That got Sadness up and going all right.
**Hey! Roxy Goth here. This one-shot was written as a request from Orangebird124. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Part of the request was that Anger calls Sadness 'kiddo'.**

 **I do not own Inside Out in and way shape or form.**

Sadness woke up in the middle of the night. That was how it all started.

"Why is she even here?" Disgust's voice.

"I dunno but I don't like her." Anger.

"Her sadness is getting me down!" Joy.

"I've compiled a list of 50,000 reasons why Sadness shouldn't be able to stay." Fear. That was the line that got Sadness out of bed and running towards the controls.

She skidded to a halt in front of her colleagues and friends. "What are you all talking about!?"

Disgust didn't even hesitate. "We're talking about why you shouldn't be here."

"Yeah. That's right." Anger nodded.

"What do you mean why I shouldn't be here?" Sadness asked, bewildered. "We found this out remember? I'm needed to help Riley to express when she's upset!"

"Yeah right." Anger said harshly.

In desperation Sadness turned to Joy. "Joy, help me out here, we went on a journey remember? We met that candyfloss-animal-thing!" Why could she never remember that things name…

"What candyfloss-animal-thing?" Joy said, eerily. "I don't remember a candyfloss-animal-thing, do you guys?"

The other three shook their heads.

"But of course, it's not up to me." Joy said, smile going even wider, eyes looking a bit demented. "Anger keeps Riley being fair." The scene changed to a courtroom. "Anger Anderson, do you think Sadness being around is fair to Riley?"

"No I don't."

Joy nodded. "Now, Disgust Anderson, you're job is to help Riley stop being poisoned right?"

Disgust examined her ails. "Both physically and socially."

"Your view on Sadness?"

Disgust gave a sharp sadistic smirk. "Definitely poisoness, your honour. Even more so than broccoli."

"How am I poisoness!?" Sadness almost shrieked. "I love Riley!"

Joy held her hand up. "Not yet. We have one more key witness, everything hinges on his statement. Fear Anderson. Your job is to keep Riley safe, right?"

"That's right." Fear said confidently.

"Your view on Sadness."

Sadness looked pleadingly at Fear who looked her in the eye and said coldly. "Sadness is the biggest threat to Riley's safety there is your honour."

Joy nodded and turned around to face Sadness directly. "Sadness Anderson, I think we've reached a unanimous view here. You are poisoness to Riley's social health, you stop her being treated fairly and you are a direct threat to her safety. There is no other possible way for this to be solved unless you are ejected to the subconscious."

Sadness's stomach dropped about 10 flights of stairs. "The subconscious!?"

Suddenly the walls went black and she found herself falling while her friends' voices swam around her.

"You are poisoning Riley both physically and socially." Disgust.

"You stop Riley being happy." Joy.

"You stop Riley being treated fairly." Anger.

"You are a direct threat to her safety." Fear.

"You are poisoning Riley both physically-"

"…being treated fairly."

"…direct threat to her safety."

"…stop Riley being happy."

"…Poisoness."

"…Fairly."

"…Safety."

"…Happy."

Eventually they were all shouting there sentences at her. Then it all went quiet and the four said together. "Goodbye Sadness."

Complete blackness was next. Sadness was in a deep hole. She stood up and looked around, trembling. "Guys! Guys!"

"WHERE'S THE BIRTHDAY GIRL!?" Jangles suddenly popped up from nowhere. Sadness started screaming.

"SADNESS WAKE UP!" The blue emotions eyes shot open and she sat straight up, nearly colliding heads with Anger who was sat on her bed, leaning over her to shake her. "Whoa!" He jerked back. "Easy there, kiddo…"

Immediately Sadness started bawling her eyes out, leaned forwards and grabbed Anger in an airway-crushing hug while he awquadly started rubbing her back. "Easy there kiddo…"

"Anger what's going on!?" That was Fear standing at the door, looking petrified, with a confused Joy and an irritated Disgust standing next to him. "We heard yelling…"

"It's fine, beanpole, Sadness just had a bit of a nightmare that's all."

"That's it?" Disgust said, unsympathetically. "Well if that's it, I've got dream duty." And she marched of.

"Can I help?" Joy asked, optimistically.

"Normally I'd say yes, but honestly, Joy, we do not need your cheerleader positivity right now, okay?" Anger said, trying not to sound too harsh.

Joy saluted. "Got it loud and clear, chief. Adios!" And she disappeared as well.

Sadness gave a loud hip cup and Anger gently brushed the tears of her cheeks.

Fear was still hanging around in the doorway. "Can I help? No, scrap that, you've got to let me help!"

Anger gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine then, Beanpole, go get a glass of water for her."

"Cold or hot?"

"Who the HELL would want hot water to drink, you idiot!" Anger snapped. "Do you think she fancied having her throat scorched!? Cold."

Fear nodded and headed of. Anger took a deep breath, steadied himself and then look at Sadness. "Now, what was all that about, then?"

"I-I had a nightmare…"

"One glass of water." Fear said, cheerfully plonking it on Sadness's bedroom stand.

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" Anger screeched, shoving Fear in the side, though not hard enough to actually hurt him.

"Thanks Fear." Sadness said, thickly, having recovered enough to be able to talk.

He nodded at her and then left the room.

"He was just helping, Anger." Sadness said, taking a sip of her water.

Anger rubbed his fore-head. "I know. It's just there's a time and a place for Fear's antics and 2 0 clock in the morning isn't one of them. Now, going back to you nightmare, what was it about?"

"Y-you are the rest of them were saying how you all hated me and wished I wasn't here. Then you abashed me to the subconscious and Jangles turned up." Sadness shivered, causing the water to jump around in the glass.

Anger took the glass from her before she could spill it everywhere. "Sounds rough. But you know that'd never happen right? There's no way we'd all send you to the subconscious."

Sadness paused. "Fear had a list." She began.

"Fear always has a list." Anger agreed, with just a touch of pride. "There's nothing that catches him out." Despite his paranoid tendencies, Anger had to admit, Fear was fully devout to his job.

Sadness's eyes began welling up with tears again. "It was a list of 50,000 reasons why I shouldn't be here." And with that she started crying again.

Anger sighed, before reassuming his calming her down. Maybe it was time he actually listened before opening up his mouth. "C'mon kid, calm down. Here…" He reached for a tissue on the nightstand. "Dry your eyes." As she patted them dry, he continued. "Fear does not have a list of 50,000 reasons why you shouldn't be here. In fact he doesn't have a list that complies reasons why any of us shouldn't be here. And if he did he'd start with me and Disgust, so you've got nothing to worry about."

Sadness gave a sound that sounded like it was a cross between a cough, a laugh and a cry. Anger, encouraged gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Trust me kid, don't panic. We're clearly never going to get rid of you. I mean, c'mon, you and Joy went trotting around the whole head, including the subconscious, survived and made it back here in one piece and that was in reality." Another laugh. "So if you can do that in reality you should be able to do it in a dream, eh? Make sense?"

She nodded.

Anger nodded and gave her anther friendly pat on the back before getting up. "So now we're done with all this heart-rending mushy stuff, I've got a bed to get back to. We've got school in the morning and we all need to be in top shape. Night kid."

"Night Anger." Sadness said, feeling happier than she had 10 minutes ago. She turned over and went into a peaceful night's sleep.


End file.
